Electronic devices may be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals based on whether users can personally carry the terminals.
With recent increase of electronic devices with a function of supporting stereoscopic image display, user's desires to enjoy a variety of stereoscopic contents have also increased.
However, it is difficult to enjoy various 3D contents because supply of a high percent of 3D contents still depends on external contents providers.
Accordingly, modification of a structural part and/or a software part of an electronic device is considered such that a user can freely produce and distribute 3D contents using the electronic device.